Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical electronic device includes an electronic device that operates separately in the following cases: a case where a main system, which operates during an ordinary operation, processes packets received from a network, and a case where a subsystem, which operates during a sleep mode, processes the packets received from the network to ensure low power consumption.